As It Comes
by Laura369
Summary: As close as they could, yet as different as possible, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley face the challenges of love, hate, betrayal, possible happiness, and most of all life. [AU, Brucas, Pathan, Ultimately Naley]
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is my new story! It is a sort of, kind of, not really sequel to Chasing Dreams. You don't need to read Chasing Dreams to understand this, Chasing Dreams is basically how they became friends, and this is just their friendship three years later. Reading Chasing Dreams won't hurt but it doesn't matter. So people know, I have a love of author's notes; I just basically write random stuff down that has nothing to do with the story so if you don't want to hear about basically me, or my thoughts towards One Tree Hill at the moment skip them. For the people who read Chasing Dreams, my author's note will be shorter because none of this has happened to me. So here I go! Oh yeah, as most people, I'm obsessed with reviews. Another quick note, sometimes my stories can become a little Brooke centered not on purpose but she is my favorite character so it just happens.

Quick Background- Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas are a close group of friends. There are two high schools in Tree Hill. Their friends from junior high went to school at the other school, which is called St. Joseph's. At the end of the eighth grade, Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Lucas were dating. Nathan and Haley broke up early into grade nine. I think the rest will be explained but if you're confused don't stop reading, ask! Message me; I'll always answer fairly quickly.

Summary- Love, Hate, Betrayal, and Happiness challenge the strength of their friendship, as often as it can. How will Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas survive the drama of junior year?

Disclaimer- I know I'll forget to put this on most of the chapters so this officially means for the whole story. I don't own One Tree Hill or anything associated with. I don't own any references I make or anything associated with any of those references. So please don't sue! I do own the many characters I have made up.

As It Comes

Chapter One

And It's Begun

It was the first day of school, Brooke had woken up at her usual five thirty am, and to begin to make herself into the beautiful cheerleader she was required. The moment she woke up, she turned on her computer so she could instant message as she did everything. Peyton was always ready to talk, and today being the first day of school, Peyton would be worried about how the year was going to go, as always. Brooke made her way to her personal bathroom, grabbed her flat iron and returned to her room to straighten in front of her vanity. When she returned, her computer screen was flashing with seven conversations. Brooke was one of the most popular girls in her grade and dealt regularly with people believing they were her best friend. She quickly decided to ignore most of them, but answering to Peyton's, her boyfriend, Lucas, and an old friend from her old school, Eric. Peyton was as always panicking about, how her classes would be, would some guy finally noticed her, and all that good stuff. Lucas was confirming the plans to meet at her house then meet rest of their friends at Karen's Café, the small café owned by Lucas' mother. Eric was another one of those people wishing her good luck with her day; Eric was the first guy that had ever really chased her, never getting her- Lucas came into the picture shortly after, but to this day they stayed close friends. Brooke finished up her make-up that was perfectly done, lightly done, but still noticeable, her perfectly straightened, and her clothes were up to her high standards, today she was wearing tight, low rise jeans, a light green tank top, with a brown blazer completing the look. Lucas arrived on time, as always, being the gentleman he was, he got out of his car and opened the door, giving her a quick kiss before she sat down. The car ride to Karen's Café was fairly silently, light conversation mostly about school. Once they arrived at the café, through the window they could see they were the last to arrive. Peyton, Nathan, and Haley sat at their usual table which was right next the front window. Lucas and Brooke walked into the café, holding hands.

"Hey, you guys," Brooke said sweetly, taking the seat next to Peyton. Lucas casually waved, taking the seat next to Haley. This was their usual routine on the first day of school. They had been friends since the eighth grade. Nathan had moved to Tree Hill in the fall of the seventh grade, his father Dan Scott was originally from Tree Hill and he had decided that his son, Nathan had to carry on the tradition of being a great basketball player in his hometown. A month before they moved, Dan informed Nathan that he had another son, Lucas. Lucas' mom was Dan high school girlfriend who he had gotten pregnant and then left, then soon meeting Deborah Lee, Nathan's mother, who got pregnant within two months of their dating, causing Dan to have two sons, mere months apart. Dan stayed in contact with Karen, but through his brother, Keith, he knew little about Lucas. Nathan immediately hated Lucas before meeting him. In the spring of the seventh grade, Nathan began dating Kady O'Grady, who happened to be a family friend of Peyton's. After Nathan and Kady broke up, Nathan became close friends with Brooke, Peyton, and their other member of the group, Serena Hart. At the beginning of the eighth grade, Serena began to wander away from the tight knit friends, at the same time Nathan began dating Kady again. By Halloween, Serena had completely left the group, causing major fights in the class. They had gone to a small school, everyone had known each other practically since birth, and after that fight they had all drifted apart. Since Kady and Nathan were dating they all had become friends with all of her friends, the most popular people in the class, Alexis Mackenzie, Kendra Falcon, Eric Down, Carter McCrae, and Shawn Harris. The group of different people became fast friends and spent nearly every Friday at Kady's house. They lived in the repetitive existence for a few months, until one fateful day, paired Haley and Nathan together, and Lucas, Brooke, and Eric together. Haley and Lucas had been friends since forever, so becoming Haley's friend was also not good. Both Brooke and Nathan reluctant to become friends with their partners, knowing the hatred felt between Nathan and Lucas, they both couldn't help themselves, not only becoming friends with them, falling into eighth grade love. Lucas and Haley joined into the group. Everyone had the choice at the end of the eighth grade, go to THHS or stay another year at their middle school and go to St. Josephs. Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan all made the difficult decision and decided to leave their other friends behind and going to THHS. They hadn't stayed close with Kady, Alexis, Carter, Shawn, Kendra, and Eric; they all had the odd conversation; if they ran into each somewhere, both online, or maybe a random phone call. Eric and Brooke stayed close though; Eric had a huge crush on Brooke in grade eight, and somehow still thought he had a crush on her in the ninth. Eventually overcoming the drama of juvenile obsession, they managed to become great friends. The ninth grade passed quickly, meeting new people, playing basketball, cheerleading, academics, and everything that went along with a new school. Nathan and Haley did not survive that first year at THHS, Haley extremely focused on academics and Nathan became somewhat of an ass playing basketball. Lucas and Brooke remained a couple that whole year and most of sophomore year, until May when Lucas broke up with because it was getting boring. He broke Brooke's heart, but instead of dealing with pain she hid it, going to every party, hooking up with random guys, and basically experimenting. The pair recently got back together after Lucas rescued her from a party where she was way too drunk and some guy was trying to take advantage of her and Brooke called Lucas for him to bail her out. The couple had inseparable since. Peyton had become somewhat of a loner, still great friends with everyone but spent a fair deal of time in her room, drawing and listening to music. Peyton joined the cheerleading squad with Brooke and spent some time at some parties with her, but wasn't really into the high school scene. Nathan had become the stereotypical jock, different girlfriend every month, all in it if he got something out of it. The five all so different just meshed together. Their friendship as strong as it was; was always on the verge of ending forever.

"Hey," the group replied in unison.

"Let's get something to eat," exclaimed Haley, "I'm starving."

"And she speaks," joked Peyton, while they had been waiting for Brooke and Lucas to show up, Haley had been silent. She and Nathan had never really been friends since they had broken up however many years ago. Haley normally sat in silence, waiting for Lucas.

"Shut it, Peyt," Haley demanded, punching Peyton in the shoulder.

"Touchy," Peyton said raising her eyebrows.

"You can't just make fun of me because I'm the quiet one," complained Haley, "we all have our own thing."

"And what are our labels, Haley dear," questioned Peyton.

"Well, I'm the quiet academic, Brooke is the typical cheerleader, you're the moody, artist type, Nathan is the asshole jock, and Lucas is the broody basketball star, who doesn't quite fit in," Haley explained. Haley was always assessing everything, she was a nerd and wasn't afraid to admit it.

"If we are all that, why are we friends?" argued Peyton. Peyton knew that Haley hated when someone never accepted an answer and kept pushing for more, and Peyton loved to push people's buttons.

"Ugh, Peyt, you know that pissed me off," Haley said huffily.

"I know," laughed Peyton.

"So now that we have officially put Haley in a bad mood," Nathan said, "when are we ordering?"

"Now," Karen said, walking up the table. She had known Haley since she was a small child and had watched her grow. Karen had met Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan as soon as Lucas became friends with, causing a small bit of trouble for son. Even though they were slight trouble makers, she loved them too. She had watched them grow over the past few years, and the changes she had seen in them all was amazing. They all went from somewhat quiet academics, to popular jocks and cheerleaders, except Haley who was slightly an outcast.

"I want a bagel, please," Brooke said, without looking at the menu that she had long memorized, "a chocolate milk too."

"Bagel, orange juice," Peyton said simply.

"Chocolate chip muffin and orange juice," Haley said lightly.

"Breakfast burrito," said Nathan, "orange juice too."

"I already ate," Lucas said, his mom already knew that though, "but I'll have an orange juice too."

"Coming right up," Karen said cheerfully. The food arrived shortly after and the group ate quickly, knowing they were soon going to be late for school. They had light conversation about who they had for teachers and such but nothing much.

"I have to meet Shay at the front of the school in ten minutes, so let's hurry," demanded Nathan. Shay, short for Shaylene Morrison, was Nathan's current girlfriend, the flavor of the month as some might say.

"I hate Shay," Peyton said bluntly. Shay Morrison, somewhat pretty, wannabe cheerleader, but most of all she was a slut. Peyton had no time of day for sluts, there was no reason someone should degrade themselves to being someone's piece of property. That was how Nathan Scott treated his girlfriends, he was that guy. He was nice Brooke, Haley, and Peyton as long as none of his basketball buddies were around, with the exception of Lucas. Nathan was an ass, but they all knew the other side of him, the irresistible sweetheart that they had known in the eighth grade. They guy who wasn't embarrassed to say his best friends were girls, and guy who only wanted a normal relationship with his father. That was the Nathan they knew, not the manufactured Nathan.

"Well, I like her," Nathan shrugged.

"That's good for you, we'll see how much you like until another girl comes along," Peyton said.

"Yes we will," Nathan said. Nathan knew that Peyton hated his behavior towards girls, but that is what is reputation was, and he was going to uphold it.

"Peyt," Brooke said, "quit trying to piss people off."

"Okay," smiled Peyton.

"Good," Brooke said, "so how are we going to catch that boy you have been dreaming about for the last year?"

"Who," Peyton questioned, knowing exactly who Brooke was talking about.

"We have to go," Nathan demanded, interrupting their conversation.

"Okay," Brooke said, throwing her hands in the air, "calm down, you came in your own car right?"

"Yeah," Nathan looked at her.

"Then leave."

"We all go together," whined Haley.

"I guess, we can go now," Brooke said giving up, "Let's get up of here." The group all went to their individual cars, except for Lucas and Brooke who had come together, and went to school. Once at school, Nathan left with Shay, Brooke and Lucas went off together, and Peyton and Haley were left standing there by themselves.

"I guess it just us," Haley said.

"I guess it is."

A/N 2- So there it is the first chapter of my new story, there will be a chapter up on Thursday for sure, I don't have school. Please review, if your confused about how they all became friends, check out Chasing Dreams or just message me. Please review, I really appreciate it.

-Lauren


	2. Bonds Never Broken

A/N- So I am having some troubles already with where this is going but I'm going to try and write. I'm bringing back Chasing Dream characters.

Quick Background- Kady O'Grady was Nathan's on and off girlfriend. They haven't stayed friends but they were super close in junior high, and since they left things unfinished there are lingering feelings. Alexis, Carter, Eric, Kendra, and Shawn are other old friends who they don't really know anymore. They were never really complex characters in Chasing Dreams so there isn't much history. Alexis and Nathan dated but it was nothing. Eric and Brooke are still friends. Serena Hart, Tia Brown, Danielle Berry, Dylan King, Dustin Horsley, and Chris Dixon were the group that hated B, L, N, P, and H. Serena was formally friends with Brooke, Peyton and Nathan and they got into a fight and hated on each other for rest of the year. **I know I didn't put this in the first chapter and its somewhat big, Nate and Serena had a little thing, just made out, but it was with all of the hating and Brooke and Haley have some hard feelings about it still.** Its simple I think. I love these characters inspired by so many people I know.

As It Comes

Chapter Two

Bonds Never Broken

It was a typical Friday night for Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas. Close to every weekend they went to a party somewhere in Tree Hill, rarely hosted their own. This Friday Haley and Peyton were also coming out with them. Haley and Peyton rarely joined their friends on their weekend parties mainly because the high school scene was not their scene. Haley still a goodie two shoes, and Peyton liked to spend time alone or only with close friends. Since tonight was the first party of the school year Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke had forced them to join them. Kylie and Kaitlyn Harper were hosting the party, the Harper twins had gone to school with the group of friends since kindergarten. They were not really friends but they said hi in the halls and spoke if they were in the same class. Kylie and Kaitlyn weren't super popular but definitely held their own in the high school clique world. Haley was driving, being the only one who didn't drink they had of course chosen her as the designated driver. She normally got late night calls to pick people up anyways.

"So, who all is going to be here?" asked Haley as the walked up to the big brown door.

"I don't know," Nathan replied, "probably the normal people."

"Oh," Haley said, "that really helped considering I never come out with you all."

"Sorry, Hales," Nathan laughed, "forgot that you were a hermit, just everyone you'll see."

"I'm not a hermit!" protested Haley, as Lucas opened the door and led them into the crowd of people.

"Sorry, honey," Brooke said, casually laying her arm on Haley's shoulder, "but you are."

"I know you're right, just had to argue," explained Haley.

"But you know we love you," smiled Brooke.

"I wondered if he'll be here," Peyton said coming out of a trace that they all knew meant she was thinking.

"Quit that," Brooke smacked her friend, "you need to find a new guy, who isn't taken, maybe."

"Whatever, is girlfriend is in college, she is going to move on."

"Peyt, quit dreaming babe," Haley hugged her friend.

"Whatever," Peyton said shoving her friend off and went to get a drink and as fate had there he was, Jake Jagielski. She had a crush on him since the tenth grade, taken by a senior student at their school, Nikki. Nikki was a bitch but Jake had fallen for her and that was that. To Peyton, Jake was perfect, he was hot, not obsessed with himself, nice, and was friends with Nathan and Lucas because they all played basketball together.

"Hey Peyton," Jake said casually. He knew Peyton as Nathan and Lucas' best friend. That was all.

"Hey," Peyton said nervously.

"How are you?" asked Jake, handed Peyton a plastic cup.

"Fine," Peyton said.

"Cool, don't see you around these parties much," Jake said.

"No you don't but Brooke said I wasn't doing my reputation any favors by missing out on the party of the year," Peyton explained.

"This party is nothing special, but like you I am not much of a partier, just got into last year with Nikki."

"Oh, so how are you and Nikki?" Peyton tried to ask discretely.

"Oh we are okay," Jake said casually. Secretly he knew that Nikki and he were on the rocks, Nikki had gone to college, and they weren't doing so well, especially when she told him that she was four months pregnant, with their child.

"That's good," Peyton said politely. He had said okay not great or fantastic only okay.

"Yeah, so are you here with Nate and Luke too?"

"Yup, Nate probably is off with Shay or some other girl and Luke is probably get what little of the good in him corrupted by my best friend."

"Good to know you think so highly of your best friends," laughed Jake.

"Haley is still a good girl," Peyton shot back, "see I still can think pleasant thoughts."

"Okay then," Jake said, "but I am going to header, I need to talk to Nikki tonight."

"See at school then," Peyton said.

"Yeah, school," mumbled Jake walking off. School, Jake needed a job, he was going to have a kid.

Brooke and Lucas were making their rounds. Talking to everyone, the typical short goes nowhere conversation. The pair, close as ever, were all over each other. Most people sickened by their closeness. Hands casually on each others butts, sneaking a kiss as often as they could, but most of all the way they were when talking, laughing at everything. They were that couple, the sickeningly cute couple, that everyone loves to hate.

"Look at that, its Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott."

Lucas and Brooke still linked at the hip turned to see, Serena Hart. Serena, they saw every once and awhile, parties or just around town. Some days she was nice and others she was bitch, bringing out hatred, anger, and sadness that had never been cleared from Brooke's system.

"Serena," Brooke said simply.

"How are you guys doing?" Serena asked sweetly.

"Fine," Brooke said carefully, Serena was decided to be nice but it wasn't always just to be nice.

"Good, see you guys around," Serena said, waving good-bye.

"She surprises me every time we see her," Brooke said looking at the beautiful girl walk away.

"Yeah I know," Lucas replied.

Shay's parents had grounded her last weekend for sneaking out, so Nathan was alone at the party, He was just hanging with Haley and some basketball buddies.

"Nate," someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, turning to face the person.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Kady!" exclaimed Nathan, jumping up to give his friend a hug. They hadn't seen each other since they had graduated from junior high, except for the quick looks he would get of her cheerleading when their schools played each other, always a quick wave, never a conversation. Kady as he had always known was beautiful, her look much different from what it was in junior high, she used to wear long, soft, red curls and now it was simply shoulder length and straight. She wore a simple jean skirt and white tank top.

"Long time," Kady said, stepping back from their embrace.

"Scott, and she is?" asked Tim Smith, raising his eyebrows.

"Old friend from junior high," Nathan explained to his friend. Tim was the hilarious, side kick type that every group had. "This is Kady," Nathan introduced her to his friends.

"Hey baby," Tim said in his I'm hot stuff voice. He lightly touched her arm.

"Ew," Kady responded, lightly pushing his hand off her arm.

"Tim!" exclaimed Nathan, "leave her alone."

"Hales," Kady squealed, noticing her old friend sitting at the end of the couch, "hug please?"

"Okay," smiled Haley standing up giving Kady a hug.

"Are you two still dating?" asked Kady, looking back and forth between the pair.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Haley dumped his ass, in grade nine," explained Tim.

"So you two didn't last long," Kady said rhetorically.

"Nice way of putting it Tim," Haley said, "but he is right."

"We were just one of those couples, who were friends and confused it with something else," Nathan clarified.

"Oh, so do either of you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" asked Kady.

"No," Nathan lied, Shay and he were on the verge of breaking up and having a girlfriend never stopped him from possibly getting a new one.

"I don't either," replied Haley, looking at Nathan. Nathan was such an ass to people he dated.

"That sucks," Kady said, "I'm single too."

"Kady!" shrieked Brooke, as her and Lucas saw her with Nathan and Haley. She ran to her old friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Brooke," Kady said, Brooke the girl who was her twin in many ways. Both were cheerleaders, popular, and most of all deep down a down to earth person.

"You have changed," Brooke said, calming down. Brooke looked up and down at her friend. "Your hair," Brooke said, lightly touching the ends.

"Well, it was time for a change," smiled Kady, "you haven't changed one bit though." Brooke still had the long, straight, dark hair she had in grade eight, almost the same fashion sense, and the only thing that was slightly different was her make-up. When they were younger, Brooke had the natural look down, now it was still natural but more sophisticated.

"I know, I am still me, just a little grown up."

"And you are still with Luke," Kady said, looking at the figure standing behind Brooke with his hand wrapped around her waist. "Luke, give me a hug," demanded Kady.

"Hey girl," Luke said sweetly giving the short girl a tight hug, "it has been awhile."

"Sure has," smiled Kady, "I can't believe you are together still."

"We broke up once," Brooke said giving Lucas a look, "his idea."

"Well, all is in the past I assume," Kady said.

"Sure is," Lucas said, giving Brooke a tight squeeze, "so who else is here?"

"Like from junior high?" questioned Kady.

"Yeah," replied Lucas. They had all been friends, but as they all had predicted on that last day of school, they would say good-bye and that would be the end as they knew it, they'll were right, never close like once were again.

"Lexis, Kenny, Shawn, Carter, and Eric," Kady replied scanning the room to see if she saw any of them.

"Everyone then," laughed Brooke.

"Yeah," shrugged Kady, "speaking of everyone, Peyton around?"

"She here, but she ditched us awhile ago because I was making fun of her," Brooke explained.

"Oh," Kady said, nodding her head, "look, there is Lexie and Carter. They are still dating."

"Seriously, like after three years," questioned Haley, raising her eyebrows.

"Off and on, but yeah," Kady said, "They had a skank attack when Carter cheated with Serena but they surprisingly got over it fast."

"Nice," Brooke said. Serena the class whore, not surprising that Carter cheated with her, everyone knew she would put out. So what was holding anyone back?

They all hung out that night, Peyton eventually rejoining the group, Alexis, Carter, Kendra, Eric, and Shawn coming over, catching up with their old friends. It was a fun night, a night to remember. A night of renewal of friendships and bonds that were never broken.

A/N 2 – So my grandma is totally in the hospital and I don't know what's happening so yeah. Maybe awhile for an update. Stay tuned. Review.


	3. What?

A/N- Hardly any reviewing bothers me. I don't mean to sound high on myself, but I have read so many stories with really bad writing structure and they get eighty zillion reviews. I know I have pretty decent writing structure so I don't know why. If it's the idea that doesn't make sense either because I have seen this idea used before, so I don't know. And plus people but the story on alert but don't review. Sorry, I like to bitch about things. So my grandma is totally in the hospital and people have been sugar coating things for me and its pissing me off, so I'm in a bad mood. I don't want to go to bed so I'm writing. I hoping this will make me calm down a little. Review please, it makes me happy. Sorry in the excessive swearing at times, I'm such a stereotypical teenager, I swear a lot. It comes from a swearing family and high school. Sorry about it, I'm just loose with the words. So sorry if it offends anyone, I'm trying to stop it a little in 'public.'

A/N 2- **Read this one! **So I don't know if I explained this but Chasing Dreams was based on my life, and the characters in it all are real people, different names of course, but they all are inspired by someone was or is in my life. This next chapter is based a recent event in my life. My best friend, Noah, he inspires Nathan, not as much anymore but somewhat. Noah went and pulled something not that long ago, he broke with his long term girlfriend and went back to our old friends from junior high- back to his off and on again girlfriend, Piper. Kady O'Grady is inspired by Piper. So I just told what happened, but other stuff happened too. I have been having inspiration issues lately so I'm going back to pulling from my life- which is somewhat boring.

_Couples- The couples are going to be somewhat random at time. I'm not afraid to break them up. Nathan is going to be the most random. But at the end of the day my heart always leans towards the conventional couples- Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton. I'm definitely thinking about Pathan fling. It's making its way into my head. Not really a relationship, more of a fling, random and meaningless fling. I don't know for sure anything- read my profile- you'll find out what won't happen. That's clear. There is going to be drama and its going to stem from the romances in the story. Girl hate, as my mom says, mostly._

As It Comes

Chapter Three

What?

It had been a few days since the party at the Harper's house and everyone was at school. Lunch time, the time where you see the cliques within the school in the most obvious form. During basketball season, Lucas and Nathan ditched their typical group and sat with their basketball friends, and Brooke and Peyton would sit with their cheerleading friends, and Haley would eat with her other friends. Sometimes Haley and Peyton would eat together, on those days when Peyton wasn't up for being perky cheerleader. Since it was not basketball season, the group of five friends sat together at the table they had claimed. Since the night at the party no one had talked to their old friends and everything was back to normal. The five was sitting at the wooden table, minding their own business, small chatter heard throughout the table while they ate.

"Nate!" called Tim, as he approached the table. Tim, as usual, was acting like he was all that and held his head high.

"Tim?" Nathan asked hesitantly, by the look on Tim's face, Tim knew something, and that was never good.

"Did I see you with that chick from the Harper twin's party, last night in your car?" Tim asked, knowingly.

"Um," Nathan stammered. He looked around the table at all of the faces of his friends. They all said the same thing, what? "Yeah, Kady and I have been hanging."

"Nice," Tim said raising his hand for a high five, "she is definitely hot."

"She sure is," Nathan said cockily, putting on his basketball ass persona, giving Tim a high five.

"Keep me updated," Tim said leaving.

"What?" all three girls asked, they all were confused. Kady was a girl they used to know, not someone you see once in three years and all of the sudden begin hanging out again.

"Nate, you don't even know her anymore," Peyton said.

"Doesn't mean I can't get to know her again," Nathan retorted. That night at the party, Kady and he connected somehow. They just had, and he wanted to get to know her again, They had all promised to be friends to the end and they hadn't kept that promise but it did not mean they all couldn't be friends again.

"Here's a question, what about Shay?" Haley said.

"We broke up," Nathan explained. They had broken up the night of the party; he called and left a message on her voicemail- the classiest of ways to break up with a girl.

"Have you told us anything in the last few days?" Brooke asked, she was completely flabbergasted, they always bragged of their closeness and here Nathan was breaking up with his girlfriends and getting new ones.

"You know now," Nathan said coyly.

"Not the point," Brooke shot back.

"Well, for one thing I thought you all would react like I'm crazy, which you have proven true," Nathan explained, "and I always break up with my girlfriends, nothing new there."

"Okay, so maybe you're right," Peyton conceded, "but supposed best friends, tell each other these things. Are you and Kady dating?"

"No we aren't, we are just hanging," Nathan explained.

"Sure," Brooke laughed rolling her eyes, "we'll see."

"So let's change the subject!" Peyton said in a fake perky voice.

"Okay," Haley replied in an equally perky voice. The subject smoothly changed to being about the disgusting food they were all eating. Today's special was meatloaf, and guess what; it was as disgusting as it sounded. The meat was grey and the sauce looked like liquid cement. The group picked at their lunch until the bell rang to go to class, they all got up throwing out the majority of their lunches and went to class. The rest of the day went by fast, went from class to class, and the day was soon over. Tonight Nathan again had made plans with Kady and he was meeting her at Karen's Café at six o'clock. Six rolled around quickly, Nathan was on time and Kady was of course late. After waiting ten minutes, Nathan finally called Kady and she assured him that she was on the way. She finally arrived at quarter after six. She walked in the door, and Nathan immediately led her back out, into his car and they left. At the same time, Peyton and Brooke approached the café in Brooke's car.

"Peyt," Brooke whispered, elbowing her friend in the ribs.

"Ouch," exclaimed Peyton, rubbing the spot where Brooke's elbow had been moments ago, "what the hell was that for?"

"Look," said Brooke pointing out the window at Nathan's car driving away with a familiar red head in the front seat.

"Oh," Peyton said looking at Kady and Nathan, "why are you whispering?"

"I don't know, I'm gossiping and its habit," Brooke explained.

"Makes sense," Peyton said nodding her head.

"Let's follow them," Brooke said mischievously.

"No," argued Peyton.

"Too bad, I'm driving isn't it," Brooke said hitting the gas pedal, taking off following the black SUV, that Nathan drove.

"You're evil, seriously," Peyton said, shaking her head.

"He's not telling us anything, so we might as well find out for ourselves," reasoned Brooke.

"What about Haley," Peyton said, remembering that they were supposed to meet their friend at the café.

"Cell phones," Brooke said, shaking her phone.

"What should I tell her?" asked Peyton, removing her own cell phone from her pocket of her black denim jacket.

"Tell her to catch up to us," Brooke told her friend.

"Okay then, Crazy Brooke," Peyton said, hitting the number two in her speed dial. Haley picked up right away and Peyton explained the situation, the conversation was filled with lots of, I know she's crazy, that's Brooke for you, and mostly she's evil. Peyton flipped her phone shut and told Brooke that Haley was on her way.

"Now call Luke," demanded Brooke. Luke needed to know about their mission, he maybe wanted to join in on the fun.

"Brooke," protested Peyton.

"Do it," Brooke interrupted.

"Done," Peyton said, opening her phone. She called Luke and explained the insane thoughts of his girlfriend. "He's going to call us in a bit and catch up with us," Peyton explained after hanging up on Lucas.

"Okay," Brooke said pulling into the mall parking lot that Nathan had just entered. Haley's blue car followed her into the parking space next to her. The three linked arms, and began to follow Nathan and Kady as discreetly as possible, ducking behind corners and into other stores.

"Does it feel like we are being followed," Kady said, stopping and looking behind. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley jumped into the electronics store near by.

"No," Nathan said simply, wrapping his arm around her waist and pushing her forward. He looked over his shoulder just to make sure.

"Too close," Haley said in a panicked tone. This mission was high risk, Nathan would be so mad if he found out they were following him on his outing with Kady. For some reason he was being super private about his relationship or lack of relationship with Kady. Haley having some morals and was a good doer, felt extreme guilt following her friend around the mall.

"The danger makes it fun," Brooke whispered in her best spy voice. Now this was fun. Brooke lived for excitement, and what was more exciting than following her best friend around the mall. Actually lots of things were more exciting, but in Tree Hill this was pretty good for a Wednesday night. Brooke took off running after Kady and Nathan who had entered the largest department store in the mall.

"Oh my god," mumbled Haley as she took off after Brooke. Peyton also followed. They followed Kady and Nathan around the mall. The mission turned out quite boring. Nathan and Kady provided no excitement; they just wandered around from store to store talking. The night was getting more boring by the minute, and then Brooke's cell finally rang. Lucas hadn't called her all night, and she thought he might be ignoring her.

Kady and Nathan were sitting in the food court when Nathan heard a distinctive sound, Brooke's ringing phone. Nathan began looking around the room and there they were, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke sitting at a table only a few feet away.

"Hey ladies," Nathan yelled, "imagine meeting you here." Peyton's head shot up at the sound of Nathan's voice. She elbowed Haley, who then elbowed Brooke who was whining to Lucas on the phone about ditching her.

"We have been seen," Peyton sighed.

"Huh," exclaimed Brooke, looking up seeing Kady and Nathan staring in their direction. Both waved when Brooke looked at them. She quickly explained to Lucas that they had been caught and she had to go. Brooke got up from the table graciously and made her way towards Kady and Nathan's table. "Hey," Brooke said.

"Hi girls," Nathan said coyly, "what brings you to the mall on this night, when you distinctly told everyone at lunch you were going to Peyton's tonight?"

"Well," Brooke began, "we were on our way to the café and then this black SUV passed us, with this super hot guy in it and Peyton and I just had to follow it, so Peyton called Haley and we followed this mystery guy around all night and we got bored by his boring actions so we decided to eat."

"Is that so," Nathan laughed.

"Sure is," Peyton responded. They all were such fools, they followed their best friend around all night and now they were joking. Most people find it slightly creepy if someone followed them even if you know them, but not this group of friends, all they could do is laugh.

"Nice," Nathan said. He loved those girls, he was admittedly an ass to girls, but not these girls, and they were his best friends. He would protect them from anyone. He could never date anyone of them they were like his sisters, well there was that Haley thing but that was forever ago. They were B-F-F's- best friends forever.

"So are you guys going out?" Peyton asked bluntly. They hadn't gotten a straight answer from Nathan but maybe Kady would help them out.

"We are seeing each other," Kady responded.

"Meaning," questioned Peyton.

"We are going out," Nathan butted in, finally giving them an answer.

"Thank you," Peyton said.

"Well, we better header," Brooke said suddenly, "its kind of late."

"Brooke, its eight," Nathan said, cocking his eyebrow. Brooke wasn't one for early nights.

"We have Haley," Brooke explained, giving her friend a pat on the shoulder, "she is a nerd."

"Thanks," Haley laughed.

"Okay, so we are out," Brooke said, getting up.

"Tomorrow," Nathan said simply giving his friends a wave.

"Yeah," Peyton replied, "see you around Kady."

"Yeah, we'll see each other," Kady said. All of the friends gave quick good-byes and the girls took off in the direction of the parking lot and Nathan and Kady soon followed.

A/N 3- So there is chapter three! YAY! The couples are going mix up here and there. I was thinking about Pathan, and people obviously want it, so you will get it. The sister then goes out when a guy decides he wants you. I thought things work differently but since Noah broke up with his girlfriend, he has gone after Tash and me, so its messed. Even more messed because Tash is considering going out with him. To me it's a perfect way to ruin their friendship so we'll see. Review!


	4. Reminisce and Hug

A/N- Happy Valentine's Day all. Since I'm boyfriend-less I'm writing tonight. By the time this is posted it probably won't be the fourteenth anymore since I never finish writing in one day because I get kicked off the computer. I totally have an idea for Pathan which is definitely coming and this is a filler chapter to get there. My stories are pretty fast paced mostly because I love the good stuff and not the crap that doesn't really matter. So on with the chapter!

**Read this-** The first few chapters basically introduced you to the characters and now the story will move with some speed. It goes quickly. I'm guessing about sixteen chapters.

As It Comes

Chapter Four

Reminisce and Hug

Peyton was getting ready to leave for Kady's to meet everyone for junior high when Brooke bounded through her bedroom door without a knock. Kady was throwing a reunion as she called it. "Peyton, you ready," Brooke asked as she jumped onto her friends turquoise comforter.

"Almost," yelled Peyton from her walk in closet.

"Good," Brooke replied, getting up and sitting down in front of Peyton's computer. Brooke grabbed her own purse and reached in and grabbed her phone. Using her perfectly manicured fingers she dialed a familiar number- Lucas'. "Luke," she whined into the phone.

"Brooke," he replied simply. Brooke was always whining and it didn't faze him anymore.

"Peyton's being slow," she continued to whine, hoping Peyton would hurry up.

"Really," Lucas said catching on to Brooke's game. Brooke was trying to make Peyton hurry by whining. "Is your plan working?"

"What plan?" Brooke asked innocently. Damn, that boy knew her well.

"Well, is it working," he repeated.

"No, she's not hurrying up," Brooke said dejectedly.

Peyton came from inside her closet and grabbed Brooke's cell, "Luke, we'll see you there." She flipped the phone shut without listening for a reply.

"Peyt!" exclaimed Brooke.

"Brooke!" Peyton responded in an equally whinny voice.

"You didn't let me say good-bye," Brooke mock cried.

"Poor baby cakes," Peyton replied.

"Shut up," Brooke said grabbing her friend's hand, "Let's go."

"Going," Peyton replied taking her hand back and followed her friend to the car. In the car, Peyton cranked the stereo and the pair sang loudly all the way to Kady's. When they pulled into Kady's driveway they saw Lucas leaving his house. Lucas lived only three houses away from Kady.

"Luke," shrieked Brooke jumping out of the car and running to give her boyfriend a kiss. Luke just stood there and smiled.

"You two are sometimes too much to handle," Peyton said looking at the two just standing there holding hands with their eyes locked on each other.

"Well," Brooke stuttered, she had nothing to say to Peyton. Luke and she were that sickeningly cute couple and she loved it.

"That's what I thought," Peyton said raising her eyebrow, "the comeback queen doesn't have an answer."

"Peyton," Brooke began, with nothing to say she finished, "you suck!"

"Let's just go see everyone," Lucas said standing there; he was done listening to the pair throw back and forth insults. He wanted to see everyone, he had seen a few of his former friends playing basketball but most of the time they didn't even see each other. The three went to the large brown door and entered.

"Lucas, Brooke, Peyton!" squealed an already drunk Kendra.

"Kenny," Peyton said hesitatively. Kendra Falcon, the somewhat ditzy friend of Kady O'Grady. Kendra and Peyton had never really been friends but they had hung out together along with their other friends.

"You two look gorgeous," Kendra said pointing to Brooke and Peyton. "Lucas hot as always," Kendra continued looking Lucas up and down.

"Thanks," Brooke said, today she was wearing a simple pair of distressed jeans and a tank top with a zippered sweatshirt half zipped.

"Yeah, thanks," Peyton also replied. Peyton was also dressed casually. She wore black, denim jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. "You look great too."

"Oh my god," Haley said running up to her friends, "thank god you're here, I was stuck talking to them." Haley extended her arm to point to Randi Barber, Mike Worth, and Andrea Layden.

"Didn't you all used to be friends?" Peyton asked logically.

"Yeah, like, three years ago and we were only friends because I didn't know anyone else," Haley explained.

"Those were the days," laughed Brooke. She couldn't even imagine the time when her group of friends didn't exist. Everyone at THHS thought they had been friends since birth when that wasn't the truth. Peyton and Brooke were tight, Lucas and Haley were buds and Nathan didn't even go to there school. That story had become the story, none of them knew why they lied about it, maybe to seem less shallow, but that was the lie.

"They sure were," Haley smiled. They reunion party went on for awhile, everyone began to slowly leave and eventually it was down to Alexis, Kady, Shawn, Eric, Lucas, Nathan, Kendra, Carter, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. They were sitting in Kady's large living room with the classic Lion King playing on the big screen television. Brooke and Lucas were sharing the small reclining chair making out.

"Luke, Brooke," Shawn said snapping his fingers, "we don't need to see that."

"I'm pretty sure you want to watch," Brooke said breaking her lips away from Lucas. She lifted her back of her hand to mouth and wiped her mouth.

"Remember when we used to sit there," Alexis said, putting her hand on Carter's thigh. Alexis and Carter, the couple that everyone thought would get married one day.

"I'm pretty sure we all remember," exclaimed Peyton.

"Wow, we were pretty cool back then," Kady said. She and Nathan were sharing the loveseat and they were simply holding hands.

"Oh my god, remember the drama of Nathan and Brooke liking the enemy," Haley said. Nathan used to hate Lucas because Nathan hated the idea that his father had another son.

"How I blamed you for mine and Nathan's break up," Kady said.

"That was hilarious," Haley said, "I didn't even want to date him. Actually that's not true, but he wanted to make out with Serena instead."

"Why did you do that?" exclaimed Brooke. No one understood to that day why Nathan had done that. He had made out with his ex-best friend and the sense that made.

"Don't really know," Nathan laughed, "especially since I like Haley."

"I know why," Eric stated.

"Why?" Nathan said shaking his head.

"Because Nathan wanted some and he knew Haley wasn't going to give him what he wanted," explained Eric.

"Not true," protested Nathan, he knew that Eric was right.

"Did you and Haley do anything for the months you dated?" asked Shawn. They were guys and they wanted the details.

"No," Nathan said looking Haley in the eye.

"See," said Eric glad he had proven his point.

"Remember that night we all became friends," Haley said changing the subject. She hated talking about Nathan, she didn't think she was still hung up on him but she hated talking about that year. She and Nathan lasted eight months, and he was an ass most of it. She didn't like knowing that Nathan and liked to pretend he didn't exist.

"The snow," Peyton said slowly. She remembered that night, they stayed up all night at Kady's and her parents came home and told them to leave. The girls walked everyone home and they had fun and were inseparable from that day on.

"Yeah, that social project thing and Luke and I were together and Nate and Hales were together and we brought them with us to hang out Friday," Brooke said remembering.

"That was the night Nathan and I broke up," Kady spoke up. She remembered that night; she had broken up with Nathan because she believed that he was into Haley.

"I remember that too," Nathan said sweetly.

"Yeah…" Kady said slowly.

"Change subject," declared Brooke.

"To?" asked Haley.

"Um," Brooke began, "I don't know." Everyone laughed. They spent the rest of the night like that. Just reminiscing about old times and having fun.

A/N 2- Hopefully that gives you more about this groups dynamic. As I said this is a filler chapter. The next chapter gets to the good stuff! Pathan is coming! Review People!

-Lauren


	5. Oh the Possibilities

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. I don't know exactly where the Pathan relationship is going; it mostly depends on how much I like writing them. I have a loose outline in my head. There is going to be a big event that will rock all of their relationships and most of all everyone's friendship. That won't be for a few chapters. Keep reading and reviewing- if you sign in when you review I'll answer your questions if you want me to. So keep that in mind. The preview for the next episode of One Tree Hill looks intense, I read spoilers and according them this was going happen but I was still surprised when I saw the preview. I can't wait for it. Only twelve more days! I don't know if I can wait.

As It Comes

Chapter Five

Oh the Possibilities

Halloween this year fell on a weekday but there was still a party. Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas decided to hit it. Haley being the academic she is, stayed home getting a good night sleeps. No one went to the party dressed up; they went as it was a normal night. The party tonight was hosted by no other than Nathan Scott. People filled Nathan's large house. There were people in the living room, people in the kitchen, people outside playing basketball, and people everywhere. Peyton was sitting talking to some fellow cheerleaders, Brooke had run off with Lucas as always and Nathan was outside playing ball with some basketball players.

"Peyton," asked Bevin, Brooke's friend from before high school and fellow cheerleader, "is Nate still dating that girl, Kady?"

"As far as I know," responded Peyton. Peyton hated to gossip and Bevin was the worse gossip of all- except for Brooke that is.

"Why isn't she here?" Bevin questioned, adjusting her position on the couch so she was facing Peyton.

"Couldn't tell you," Peyton said simply getting up leaving her so called friends to gossip. Peyton began to wander from room to room. Not really looking for anyone or anything- just wandering. That was when she saw it, the boy she had been crushing on for months- Jake Jagielski with his girlfriend of even longer. Their backs were to her, talking to some seniors. Peyton decided to go and say hi. It wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Hi Jake," Peyton said softly as she got in talking distance.

"Hi," Jake began turning to see who was talking, "Peyton."

"Hey," Peyton repeated.

"You know Nikki, right?" Jake asked, pointing to his girlfriend.

"Not really," replied Peyton. Peyton didn't want to know Nikki.

"Nikki," Jake said tapping her on the shoulder, "meet Peyton Sawyer."

"Hi," she said turning around to reveal a large stomach.

"Hi," Peyton exclaimed, looking at her large, obviously pregnant stomach.

"I'm Nikki," she said extending her hand to Peyton.

"Peyton," she replied taking her hand with her eyes still focused on Nikki's stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Nikki said simply, touching her stomach.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare," Peyton sputtered out.

"I'm used to it," Nikki said sweetly.

"So how far along are you?" asked Peyton, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"About six months," Nikki said.

"Well congratulations," Peyton said.

"Thanks," Nikki replied.

"So I'm going to go," Peyton said, pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Okay, nice meeting you," Nikki smiled.

"You too," Peyton replied, "see you at school, Jake."

"Yeah, see you," Jake said as Peyton left.

She could not believe it, she thought she had a chance with Jake and there he was with a pregnant girlfriend. Nikki was pregnant. Peyton had to find Brooke; she needed someone to talk to. She made her way up the stairs to the bedrooms of the house, she was sure that was where Brooke and Lucas had made it to. Running through the hall, opening all of the doors, and she did not finding her best friend. Haley wasn't there at the party; the next best thing was Nathan. She made her way to driveway where she had seen Nathan earlier playing ball with his teammates. Out on the driveway was no one. They all must have gone into the house. She ran from room to room looking for any of her best friends, having trouble finding any. Finally she found Nathan in the kitchen pouring a drink.

"Nate!" she exclaimed, running up to friend, "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"So you saw her," Nathan said knowingly. Everyone had known for awhile that Jake's girlfriend was pregnant, all holding off on telling Peyton about it.

"You knew!" Peyton said, slapping her friend.

"We all did," Nathan explained, "sorry, I guess."

"Whatever," Peyton mumbled. So what if they knew, none of them probably wanted to deal with the mess she would become. "Get me a drink."

"Okay," Nathan said, pouring her a cup. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Peyton said, hastily grabbing the cup and taking a large drink. The pair sat around that night talking. Peyton downed quite a few drinks, becoming quite drunk. Since Peyton had driven herself to the party, Nathan offered to drive her home. The drive to Peyton's was quiet. Peyton was slowly falling to sleep. Once they reached Peyton's large house, Nathan lightly hit the dozing off Peyton.

"Peyt," Nathan said quietly, "we are at your house."

"Huh," Peyton mumbled, opening her eyes.

"You're home," Nathan repeated. He had never seen his friend like this before, so vulnerable and so not herself.

"Oh," Peyton said, realizing that the house they were parked in front of was her own. "Want to come in for a bit?" Her dad as always wasn't home.

"Sure," shrugged Nathan. He opened the door of his black SUV and jumped out. He moved to the other side of the vehicle and helped a sobering up, Peyton out of the car. Peyton and Nathan linked arms and walked up to Peyton's front door. Once inside, Peyton went to the stairs and went to her room, Nathan followed. In her room, she went to her walk-in-closet and took off her shirt and jeans and changed into a tank and sweat pants. Nathan watched as Peyton changed.

"So, Nate," Peyton said coming out of her closet, "want to get something to drink or something to snack on?"

"Sure," Nathan said. They walked down the stairs and into Peyton's large kitchen. Peyton grabbed two cokes from the fridge and a bag of chips from the cupboard and sat down on one the four stools surrounding the island in her kitchen.

"Sit," Peyton demanded, pointing to one of the stools. She opened the bag of chips and grabbed a few and ate them noisily.

"Okay," Nathan replied, taking a seat and cracking open the coke that she had handed to her. "So," Nathan said offhandedly.

"So," Peyton said nodding her head.

"This is weird, why can't we find anything to talk about?" Nathan said, "We have known each other forever."

"I know," Peyton squealed. Nathan just laughed in response. "Well, maybe you should go, if we have nothing to talk about."

"Okay," Nathan said. They were just sitting there and he needed to get home and clean up the mess at his house, and the people possibly still there.

"Hold on, though," Peyton said getting up and running to the staircase again, "come with."

"Okay," Nathan replied cocking his left eyebrow and followed her up the stairs.

"Here you go," Peyton said, handing him a t-shirt.

"Oh, thanks," Nathan said, "when did I leave this here?"

"Like in the summer, we all went hot tubing or something," Peyton explained vaguely.

"I don't remember what-so-ever," Nathan laughed.

"We had been drinking, and you made out with Brooke," Peyton filled in the blanks.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said remembering. That night, it was before Lucas and Brooke had gotten back together and Peyton, Nathan and Brooke had been hanging out like they used to except for they got drunk and Brooke being that skank she was, starting to make out with him and he never stopped her. Lucas did not know and he wasn't going to ever find out.

"Yeah," Peyton said slowly. That night was definitely interesting.

"So I'm going," Nathan said waving towards her bedroom door.

"Okay," Peyton said, getting up from her bed where she had collapsed and giving Nathan a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow probably."

"Tomorrow," Nathan replied embracing his friend. Peyton smelt really good, like vanilla and something else.

"Thanks for being there for me tonight," Peyton whispered, not breaking the closeness between their two bodies.

"Peyt," Nathan said, "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," Peyton said, "I love you." She didn't add her usual, just as a friend, to that I love you for some reason, today she felt as if she didn't want them to be friends.

"Right back at you," Nathan said, finally breaking their embrace. He gave her a pat on the back and made his way to the door.

"Wait," Peyton whispered.

"What?"

"Um," Peyton mumbled, "I just."

"Get it out," Nathan said.

"I just want to do something," Peyton said slowly.

"Me too," Nathan replied. "But the question is: are we talking about the same thing?"

"You first," Peyton told him. She wasn't going to embarrassed herself. He was going to embarrass himself.

"Okay," Nathan said confidently, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards himself and kissed her. The kiss was sweet. Peyton kissed him back, proving that this was something they both wanted. Their kiss went from slow to quicker, their lips pressed against each others.

"Wait," Peyton said, breaking the kiss, "What about Kady?"

"Don't" Nathan said, pulling her back towards him. Peyton just melted in his embrace. The two kissed passionately for awhile making their way onto Peyton's bed. Nathan eventually met the hem of Peyton's tank top, to his surprise Peyton didn't protest. "Are you sure?" asked Nathan, he may be a bit of an ass, but he tended to be respectful- especially tonight when the girl was his best friend.

"I'm sure," Peyton whispered into his ear. That night their friendship changed, their emotions weren't ones of friendship but ones of passion. They had become one. Their lives forever changed, it's not every night you have sex with your best friend. Tonight they chose to change everything. Their decision would forever affect them, their friends, and the dynamics of their friendship. That night, Nathan fell asleep in Peyton's bed. Peyton embraced by the arms of Nathan.

"Nate," Peyton whispered, as she woke up to a body beside her. Nathan stirred. He pulled the blankets around himself and turned his body. "Nate," she repeated. Again he didn't wake. Peyton decided she must do what she had to do, "Nate," she yelled into his ear. Nathan shot up in bed, and looked around in a daze. He finally focused on the girl next him; the previous night came flooding back to him. Peyton and he had sex.

"Peyton," Nathan said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Peyton smiled and kissed him back. The pair continued to kiss, until Nathan broke them apart. "I need to have a shower."

"Okay," Peyton replied, "you know where the bathroom is."

"Okay," Nathan said, giving her another kiss and getting out of bed leaving Peyton lying in the bed by herself. She sat there gathering her thoughts, what would they tell everyone, what about Kady- the girl she had chosen to ignore the night before, and most of all how would they tell everyone.

"Peyton!" exclaimed Brooke from the bottom of the staircase. Brooke had decided to come and cheer up her friend, she knew that last night Peyton had seen Nikki and would be upset.

"Brooke!" Peyton called, jumping from bed and throwing on her sweat and tank top. Brooke had reached Peyton's door just as Peyton had thrown on her clothes.

"How are you, hun?" asked Brooke as she entered the room holding a bag full of food from Karen's Café.

"Okay," Peyton mumbled.

"Oh it's okay," Brooke said filled with sympathy.

"Let's go downstairs," Peyton said, encouraging her friend to exit the room. Brooke knew her friend to well; they always ate in her room. Brooke ventured further into the room.

"Boy's clothes," Brooke exclaimed, seeing a pair of large jeans on the floor, "shower."

"Brooke," Peyton began.

"Who's here, you dirty skank," Brooke exclaimed. Her friend, Peyton, who was a good girl, had dealt with her problems with hooking up with someone. The non Lucas Brooke was proud.

"Nobody," Peyton said, as the shower turned off. "Let's go downstairs," demanded Peyton. Brooke couldn't know who was in her room, it was a disaster.

"No way," Brooke replied, "you have a guy in here."

"Brooke," Peyton protested, Brooke had to get out of her room before Nathan got out of the bathroom.

"Who is it," Brooke demanded. Brooke had to know who Peyton hooked up with.

"Nobody," Peyton explained, grabbing her friend's hand and urging her to exit the room.

"Peyt," called the male voice from the bathroom, "is someone here?"

"Nate!" yelled Brooke, instantly recognizing the voice. Peyton hooked up with Nathan, that she didn't see coming.

"Brooke," Nathan said slowly. He opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my god," Brooke screamed, "you two hooked up."

"Brooke," Peyton began.

"No way," Brooke said pacing around the room. "Nate, what about Kady?"

"Brooke, I'll deal with everything," Nathan explained.

"Brooke, calm down," Peyton said, her friend was panicking about something that had nothing really to do with her.

"Peyton, don't tell me to calm down," Brooke screamed, "Nate is an ass to his girlfriends and you are going to get hurt and all of our friendships will be ruined."

"What if?" began Peyton.

"Don't what if me," Brooke exclaimed, "I can't believe this happened."

"Brooke, you're such a hypocrite," Nathan yelled, "You don't think things got messy with group's dynamic when you and Lucas broke up. You can't tell us what to do."

"Whatever," Brooke said, storming out of the room, leaving Peyton and Nathan standing in disbelief.

A/N 2- I hope you liked it. It was fun writing. Please review. I love those reviews. They are great! Can't wait for March 1st! I will update as soon as possible.

-Lauren


	6. Found Out

A/N- Thank you all for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I was like we don't have an episode this week so I guess I have to get my One Tree Hill fill from writing and reading. So here we go.

As It Comes

Chapter Six

Found Out

As soon as Brooke got outside and to her car she flipped her phone open and hit the number one key to call Lucas. Lucas picked up after the fifth ring. "What took you so long?" exclaimed Brooke as Lucas said a mumbled hello.

"I spent half of the night with you, awake, so I was sleeping because I'm tired," Lucas shook his head. That girl was crazy.

"Whatever," Brooke mumbled realizing how ridiculous she sounded. "Guess what I just walked in on?"

"What?" Lucas played along.

"Nathan and Peyton in bed together, well sort of, he was in the shower and his clothes were on the floor and she was in bed," Brooke explained, her voice was high pitched and she was speaking extremely fast.

"What!" Lucas said, waking up completely. Peyton and Nathan, their best friends, hooked up. "Peyton and Nathan," Lucas said with disbelief.

"Peyton and Nathan," Brooke repeated. Brooke was still in shock; Peyton and Nathan were so close they were practically brother and sister not lovers, like sick.

"I don't know what to say," Lucas managed to say. He sat alone in his bed looking around his room, there were pictures everywhere, some of Brooke and he, and lots of everyone. Peyton and Nathan were in lots; they were mostly laughing and having fun. This news was unbelievable.

"I know," Brooke said slowly, "okay here's a question, does Haley still like Nathan?" Haley and Nathan had broken up over a year and a half ago but she had never dated since so Brooke was completely sure if she was over him. Lucas still was the closest to Haley so if anyone knew, it would be him.

"I don't really know," Lucas said. "She hasn't cared about the other girlfriends so I don't think so."

"Okay, good," Brooke said in relieve, "because that would be bad."

"Fuck, what about Kady?" Lucas exclaimed, catching a look at a picture taken a month ago at the reunion party.

"He told me he would deal with it," Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said. "Want to come over?" asked Lucas. It was eight thirty in the morning and his mom would be making breakfast anytime. Karen loved her son's girlfriend; she didn't understand why they had broken up and was pleased when they got back together.

"Yeah, your mom making breakfast?" asked Brooke. Karen's pancakes were to die for.

"Of course," Lucas said.

"Yum, so you in five," Brooke said hanging up.

"Five," Lucas simply replied, shutting his phone. A knock was heard at his door and it was opened a crack.

"Luke," Karen said quietly, "who were you talking to?"

"Brooke, I invited her over for breakfast," Lucas said getting out of bed and grabbed a loose shirt lying on top of his laptop.

"Okay," Karen replied sweetly, "what's wrong, you look awful?" Her son looked as white as a ghost. It obviously wasn't Brooke so she wasn't sure what to assume.

"Friend, brother drama," Lucas vaguely explained.

"More detail possibly," Karen asked. She and Lucas normally had a very open relationship. She knew most of the details in his life and he knew most of the details about her life.

"Um," Lucas said reluctantly, "maybe later after I have some time to process all of it." Accepting the answer Karen exited the room and made her way to the kitchen to begin to make her famous pancakes. Brooke surprisingly showed up on time. Exactly five minutes after she called a soft knock was heard on the side door leading into Lucas' room. Lucas jumped off his position on the end of his bed and opened the door. Brooke was standing behind it; he opened the door wider allowing her to enter the room.

"Hey you," Brooke said sweetly giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey you too," Lucas smiled. Brooke was amazing. Today, she had caught her best friends in bed together and she was still poised and sweet, not taking her anger out on him.

"Did you tell your mom I was coming over?" asked Brooke. She sat down in the wooden chair in front of Lucas' laptop and turned the machine on.

"Yeah," Lucas said, "she's making pancakes."

"Yum," Brooke laughed, "she knows me too well." Karen and Brooke were tight, with Brooke's parents gone lots Karen had become an almost honorary mother to her. Brooke carefully typed in her email address signing into her instant messenger.

"Brooke, of course she knows you," Lucas said shaking his head, "you spend a lot of time here. Look at you now, just all casual sitting at my computer without asking." Lucas laughed and shook his head at Brooke. She was confident in herself and that was what he most liked about her.

"Your mom is pretty much amazing," Brooke said. The computer screen flashed and beeped notifying Brooke she had received a message. Brooke glanced over the message. It was from Peyton. "Oh my god," Brooke exclaimed reading the message.

"What?" Lucas hesitantly questioned. Brooke's face was filled with anger, her eyes focused on the screen and her body tensed up.

"They are in love," Brooke snarled, "they had a one fucking night stand and now they are in love, yeah right."

"Brooke," Lucas said, giving a hug from behind, "don't let this bother you, they don't care we are dating." Lucas was surprised by Peyton and Nathan being together but he didn't understand why it bothered Brooke so much.

"Luke, we were never just friends, they always have. It's just a lot to wrap my mind around," Brooke explained. "Plus he has a girlfriend and she knows he is a cheater and doesn't have relationships and we both know he is going to break her heart."

"What if," Lucas began, "she is the one for him, and maybe he'll change."

"You know that's not true," Brooke grumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Karen said opening the door slightly, "breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mom," Lucas said gratefully. He closed his laptop and took Brooke's hand and led her out of the room. Brooke bent her head onto his shoulder and followed him from the room. The kitchen was filled with amazing smells, pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit where sitting on the dining room table waiting to be devoured.

"Oh my, Karen, it looks amazing, just what I needed," Brooke said taking a seat next to Lucas. Brooke quickly began piling food onto her plate.

"What's wrong with you two?" Karen asked letting her curiosity get the best of her. Karen and everyone else knew that Brooke had loose lips and she pretty much blabbed all gossip she heard.

"Um," Brooke said looking towards Lucas, who had bent his head downwards and was examining his food in great detail. She kicked him from underneath the table and when he looked up she raised her eyebrows and bent her head towards his mother, asking what to do. He just shrugged and went back to eating his food. Brooke decided that she would tell Karen maybe she would have some advice. "Well last night, Peyton was really mad about this guy she likes girlfriend being pregnant so her and Nate were hanging out and they kind of hooked up last night and its messed up because I know he such an ass to his girlfriends and technically he has a girlfriend and I think its going to screw up everything with everyone, with us," Brooke rambled.

"Oh," Karen replied in shock, she was taken completely off-guard by the information. Wow, the group was in for something, it may be good or more likely bad, but Brooke was right, that even would change their group dynamic. "Maybe…" Karen began.

"See, there is no way to make this normal," Brooke interrupted, seeing Karen's blank expression.

"You all, you, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Peyton, as a group need to talk about this, don't ignore it," Karen said sensibly. "Does Haley know?"

"No," Brooke said. "Should I tell her?"

"Give Peyton the chance, but if she doesn't tell Haley yourself," Karen directed.

"Okay," Brooke said nodding her head slowly. She was taking in Karen's advice, it was a good choice to tell Karen, she had been in high school, popular and dealt with the drama, plus she wasn't a million years old either. They sat there discussing different ways to deal with the new found drama for a long while; Lucas had left the home long ago. Karen and Brooke spent most of their day like that.

A/N 2- My grandma is in the hospital and its messed up so updates are sure to be slow. Please review.


	7. Friendships United

A/N- Here's another chapter. I really would appreciate some more reviews. This site confuses me, my story that is written with correct style and obeys the rules of the site gets less reviews than a script form, not allowed story. I don't understand. Anyways please review.

Summary- As close as they could, yet as different as possible, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley face the challenges of love, hate, betrayal, possible happiness, and most of all life.

As It Comes

Chapter Seven

Friendships United

A few days had passed since the infamous hookup. Peyton and Nathan continue their budding romance against the wishes of their friends. Peyton had told Haley that same day about Nathan and herself. Haley was the most accepting of their romance. Brooke had yet to talk to Peyton. At school, Nathan and Peyton stuck together and Lucas, Brooke, and Haley stuck together causing a larger drift between the friends to form. The school was buzzing about not only the hookup of the two friends but about the depletion of the ever strong friendship. Brooke and Lucas were at his house in his rooming making out as usual when a quiet knock was heard at his door. They broke apart and Lucas jumped from the bed and opened the door to reveal Peyton standing behind it. Lucas looking at Brooke and she nodded her head telling him she was okay with her coming in.

"Brooke," Peyton began. She was sick of not talking to her best friend since grade school because of a stupid boy. Peyton was even quite sure why Brooke was so mad at her for it. Brooke had a boyfriend, why shouldn't she. "Why are so mad at me?"

"Because you know Nathan is an ass to his girlfriends and the chance he'll do something stupid with you is good, then you will be pissed at him and you'll stop talking then wrecking the group. Haley and Nathan and you and Lucas don't already talk that much so if you and Nate stopped talking I think it would be the downfall of the group," explained Brooke.

"Brooke, I wish I could say that won't happen, but I can't," Peyton responded, "but what me and Nathan have seems like it is real. Nathan and I have been friends for so long; I would hope he isn't stupid enough to hurt me."

"I know, but I don't want us all not to be friends," Brooke said, "we all have been such great friends for so long that I don't want it to go away now."

"I know, Brooke," Peyton said, giving her friend a hug, "I'll be safe with this new relationship."

"Okay," Brooke replied accepting Peyton's response. She hugged her friend tighter.

"So now that we are all good," Lucas said interrupted the moment between friends, "why all should hang out." Boy was Lucas ever glad that Peyton and Brooke had made up. The situation was beyond awkward and basketball season was coming up and he did not need to be fighting with Nathan because of their girlfriends.

"Way to interrupt of moment," Brooke laughed grabbing her boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the lips. She was beyond happy that she and Peyton had made up. Brooke knew through the whole drama her being a bit of a baby but once she got her feelings out she felt incredibly better.

"Well, I was happy that you all reconciled," Lucas sheepishly explained.

"Of course you were!" Brooke squealed excitedly. Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all drove to Nathan's house where they planned to meet Haley and Nathan. Lucas and Brooke drove in his car and Peyton drove in her car. Once they got to Nathan's they all went inside. Nathan had gotten some cans of pop out to drink and some popcorn. He had the ever so watched Lion King cued to start. When they walked in the door, Nathan took Peyton's hand and walked to the living room. Haley was already laying on the group waiting for everyone to show up.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said once they all were in the room. She turned and gave him a quick wave and returned to her position on the floor. Nathan and Peyton took the couch, leaving the chair for Lucas and Brooke. Everyone positioned themselves comfortable and Nathan began the movie. The group stayed unusually quiet through the movie and the silence was awkward, but that was expected on their first day as each the group again. About mid-way through the movie Brooke and Lucas escaped to the kitchen.

"Wow, that is weird," Brooke said as the reached the kitchen. Brooke had spent most of the last hour watching Peyton and Nathan snuggle, not a sight she was used to at all.

"I know," Lucas agreed.

"Do you think it was super weird for them when we started dating?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know," Lucas replied, "but we were so young and we hadn't even been a group yet so I couldn't have been that bad."

"True," Brooke said, nodding her head.

"What are you two fools talking about," asked Haley as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Brooke said in a sugar coated voice.

"Really," Haley replied in a equally sugar coated voice.

"Just joking," Brooke smiled, "we were talking about how weird it is to see those two together and if it was awkward for everyone when we started dating."

"Oh," Haley said knowingly, "I couldn't tell you, since Nate and I were also dating too."

"Yeah," Brooke said.

Peyton and Nathan were so caught up in each other they never realized that everyone else had left the room until the movie ended. At that time they went to the kitchen to find everyone talking and laughing.

"You all think you can ditch us," Peyton accused jokingly as they entered the room.

"Maybe," Brooke said cocking her head side ways.

"Well you can't," Peyton said grabbing some whipped cream of the counter and sprayed her friend up and down the front of her shirt.

"You didn't," Brooke exclaimed, looking at her shirt and grabbed the popcorn and began throwing.

"I believe I did," Peyton replied spraying her again. This was them, the group they once were. That day they had fun. Ignoring the past drama and being them again.

A/N 2 – I know it was short. Expect an update on the Monday! Please Review.


	8. Let's Play

A/N- So I really have nothing to say except for the last episode was amazing.

As It Comes

Chapter Eight

Let's Play

The awkwardness of having two couples within the group of friends had lessened but Haley was still the most out of it. Brooke and Lucas had each other and now Peyton and Nathan had each other. Haley and Peyton over the last three years had become close friends and now Peyton was dating her ex-boyfriend. Not that Haley still liked Nathan because that wasn't what it was about. She missed her girl time with Peyton and now it was going to get worse. Tonight was the first basketball game of the season and they were playing rivals, the St. Joseph Cougars, the school that junior high friends attended. Brooke and Peyton were cheerleaders and Nathan and Lucas played. Haley being the good friend she was went to watch. She sat with Karen, Lucas' mom. The game was an easy win. Everyone on the team played well and everything was great. At the final whistle blew and they had won, Tim Smith announced that he was hosting a post game party. After the guys changed, all three girls greeted Nathan and Lucas outside.

"Are we going to Tim's?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"I think so," Nathan said, taking her hand pulling her closer until he could comfortably wrap is arm around her waist.

"I'm not going," Haley said, "I'm sick of being the fifth wheel."

"Hales," began Lucas before he was cut off.

"Don't try to make excuses, it's in the math, there are five of us, four out of five are dating each other, leaving a single person to themselves, me," Haley interrupted.

"Okay then," Lucas smiled, she could such a smart ass, "I'll see you tomorrow for coffee." The pair of them had coffee every Saturday morning, no matter what. Brooke would join them often but they always had coffee.

"Of course," Haley said, "have fun and good job tonight." She gave each of her friends a quick hug and with that she left.

"Let's go," Brooke said she was ready to have some fun. Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan all went to their separate vehicles and Peyton jumped in with Brooke. They all went Tim's house. He lived on the same street as Brooke, further away from most of the houses, in old Tree Hill. The houses the neighborhood, were old in the classic way. The houses were large and expensive. Brooke and Peyton parked outside Brooke's house and walked over to Tim's. Brooke the devil she was drove super fast so they still beat Nathan and Lucas to the party. Brooke and Peyton entered the room; they had both changed from their cheerleading outfits into Raven color themed outfits. Peyton being forever casual wore a simple royal blue t-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. Brooke pulled it up a notch, she wore a royal blue spaghetti strap with an empire waist camisole with a white sweater overtop and simple black dress pants. No what way they were dressed people would notice them.

"Peyton," a voice said accusingly, "how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Huh," Peyton said turning around to face Kady O'Grady.

"I said…" Kady said before she got interrupted by Brooke.

"Kady, don't go there," Brooke said pleadingly. They didn't need to fight.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with her," Kady said beginning to yell.

"How did you know about that?" Peyton asked. Nathan told her that he never told Kady he cheated just that they needed to break up.

"People talk," Kady said mysteriously. Kady had found out about the cheating part from Eric Down and he heard from Brooke Davis, herself.

"Kady, we used to be friends, tell me who told you," demanded Peyton.

"Eric Down," Kady said looking directly at Brooke.

"Eric," Peyton said flipped her head to face Brooke and say, "Eric, really, wonder who told him."

"Peyt," Brooke protested. She and Eric had a close relationship; Brooke hadn't thought twice when she was ranting to him about her two best friends hooking up.

"Don't bother," Peyton said angrily, putting her hand in Brooke's face and walked away.

"Peyton," Brooke called after her. Peyton just ignored her. "Thanks, Kady," Brooke said, "You damn well that Eric found out from me and decided to be a bitch and tell everyone, really, truly, thanks!"

"You had it coming," Kady snarled and walked away, leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the room alone. She decided to go and find Lucas.

"Luke," Brooke whined when she finally found him in the kitchen, chatting with his basketball buddies.

"Come here," she said, putting on her puppy dog face. Brooke had finely tuned manipulation skills. She knew how to get what she wanted.

"Okay," Lucas said, taking her hand and walking with her to another more private room. They ignore the snickers of his friends calling him whipped and what not. Once they were by themselves, Brooke explained how Peyton was mad her again because of her big mouth. "Brooke, she will get over it."

"I know, I'm just sick of fighting with her," Brooke said solemnly.

"Want to go to the café or something," Lucas asked. As much time as he spent at parties, he didn't really like them, it was Brooke's thing. He loved just hanging out with his close friends.

"Your house, movie maybe," Brooke proposed.

"Movie, popcorn, and fun," Lucas replied, leading her towards the front door. They drove separately to his house where they then curled up together watching the movie.

After Peyton and Brooke got into their fight, Peyton did her usual post fight ritual, she drank. She had gone from the girl who rarely left her room to the most popular guy in school girlfriend, in a matter of days. Peyton and Nathan after the party ended decided they needed some alone time and thought they should go to her not supervised house. Both drunk, they decided to call Lucas for a ride. Nathan clumsily called Lucas, after a quick conversation, Nathan hung up.

"He won't come," Nathan said.

"Why not?" asked Peyton.

"Because he's with Brooke and you and Brooke are fighting," Nathan explained.

"Did you tell him we are drunk and are trying to be safe," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, "I'll try Haley."

"Don't bother, she'll be sleeping, you can drive us to my house," Peyton said, "We'll be fine."

"Peyton, it's kind of stupid," Nathan said trying to be reasonable.

"I live five minutes from here," Peyton argued, "how much trouble can we get in."

"Okay," Nathan said reluctantly. They both grabbed their jackets and went to his car. They drove done the street carefully. Nathan knew that this was a dumb idea. They stopped at a red light. It turned green and Nathan pressed on the gas pedal. The car made its way into the intersection and another car ran its red light and hit Nathan's truck. Both were knocked unconscious.

A/N- Sorry for the slow update. Please review!


	9. What’s To Come?

A/N- So I'm going to try and update all of my stories tonight but I don't know if that will actually happen. If I don't update them all tonight I will tomorrow.

As It Comes

Chapter Nine

What's To Come?

Nathan awoke in a hospital bed. He instantly felt a huge rush of pain to his head; he lifted his arm to touch his hair and realized his arm was in a full cast. He was in a single room, the walls painfully white and sterile looking. He looked around in a daze; he couldn't remember what had happened. Reaching his side he found the button to call a nurse or doctor. He pressed down on the remote. Within a minute a nurse arrived at the door.

"You're awake," she said cheerfully. She wore a bright pink nurse uniform, her name tag read Megan.

"How long have I been out?" Nathan asked slowly. So many thoughts were going through his head. The biggest one being what the hell happened?

"We brought you in eight hours ago, you were in a car accident and you only have minor injuries, you broken arm being the worse," she explained.

"Okay," Nathan said smiling at the young nurse. "Where's my girlfriend?"

"I haven't been able to contact your family yet, is there anyone else you like me to call?" Megan asked, ignoring the question about Peyton.

"Call Lucas Scott, he's my brother and he lives with his mom," Nathan replied, deciding not press the matter of Peyton yet.

"Okay," she responded, "what's his number?" Nathan quickly rattled off the familiar number and the nurse left, leaving Nathan with his thoughts. His thoughts immediately went to Peyton, where was she? He had to find out. Nathan slowly lifted his legs and turned and slipped out of the bed. He walked out the door and went to the front desk.

"I need to talk to someone about my girlfriend," Nathan demanded, glaring at the women at the desk.

"The car accident," Megan filled in the receptionists.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'll get the doctor, sir and you must go back to bed."

"Okay," Nathan mumbled, shuffling towards his room.

"Mr. Scott?" Megan called.

"Yes," Nathan said turning to face her.

"I got a hold of your brother and he said he would come right away and he would tell Brooke and Haley if that means anything."

"Okay, they are my best friends," Nathan said and continued to his room. Nathan made himself comfortable in his bed and turned on the TV, a basketball game was on. For the first time, he realized he wouldn't be able to play ball with a broken arm. Angrily he flipped the television off. A man stood at the door of his room, watching him. "Can I help you?" Nathan asked rudely.

"I'm Doctor Roberts, I'm here to talk about your accident," he explained calmly, he was used to dealing with angry accident victims.

"Are you going to tell me about Peyton?" Nathan asked bluntly.

"First about you," he continued in a smoothing voice. Nathan simply nodded. The doctor explained he had minor injuries like the nurse had said. He also said the break in his arm was a clean break so it should heal nicely but it would take awhile.

"Now tell me about Peyton," Nathan said impatiently.

"Okay, Peyton hit her head quite hard and she is in a coma," Dr. Roberts tried to explain gently.

"What!" exclaimed Nathan, "where is she, I want to see her."

"Okay, but maybe you want to wait until your friends get here and they can be with you," Dr. Roberts said.

"Okay," Nathan agreed, he needed some support right now. Doctor Roberts exited the room slowly, looking at the confused young man sitting on the bed looking out into the distance in a complete daze. Nathan sat in his room, falling in and out of sleep when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Lucas, Brooke, and Haley stood there looking in at him. "Come in," Nathan directed.

"Hey," Haley said quietly, being the first one at his bedside. "We tried to call Peyton but she didn't answer."

"Well, that's because she is in a coma right now because of our accident," Nathan sputtered holding back tears.

"Oh my god," screamed Brooke, hiding in the protection of Lucas' arms. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry noisily, Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her and ran his hands through her hair. Haley gave Nathan a hug and wiped her own tears from her eyes.

"The doctor said we'll could go and see her if you would like," Nathan said gaining back his composure, "I haven't seen her yet."

"Okay, I want to go," Haley said, her Peyton had become so close over the last few years and Haley was in shock.

"How about you, Brooke?" asked Nathan. Brooke had now separated herself from Lucas and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. Brooke nodded still not able to talk. Lucas also nodded. Nathan jumped out of his bed throwing on a robe that was sitting on a near-by chair and led the group towards the front desk to ask where Peyton was. Doctor Roberts decided to join the group as they went to see Peyton. They reached her room; it was down the hall from Nathan's in Unit 45. She was hooked up to many tubes. Her blonde hair flattened against the bed, her eyes closed, and her chest was slowly moving up and down.

"You guys can talk to her," Dr. Roberts said as he left the teenagers alone. Nathan had collapsed into Haley's arms.

"Nathan its okay," Haley said soothingly. She rubbed his back slowly and just talked to him quietly.

"Haley, look at what happened, we were drunk you know," Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan, don't blame yourself, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Haley said, not sure if what she was saying was true. The group sat around Peyton's bed talking about all things random and eventually they all fell asleep except Haley who was still awake thinking about what Nathan had told her. Haley got up and began to wander through the hospital, she went and got coffee and a bagel and ended up in Nathan's room reading a magazine. A knock was at the door, she looked up from her magazine to see a police officer standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott?" she asked, "do I have the right room?"

"Yes," Haley said, closing her magazine and stood up. "I'm Haley James, Nathan's friend," she continued extending her hand.

"Hello, Miss. James, do you know where Mr. Scott is?" the officer replied taking Haley's much smaller hand.

"He's with his girlfriend," Haley said, "I can take you there. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I can't tell you much but I can tell you that they were hit by a drunk driving who ran a red light," the officer explained, following Haley down the hall towards Peyton's room.

"Thanks, that's all I really wanted to know," Haley said gratefully. "This is her room." Haley pointed into the room, where everyone was were she had left them.

"Which one is he?"

"Brown hair, holding Peyton's hand," Haley directed pointing to Nathan who had his head resting on Peyton's bed and was holding her hand.

"Okay," she said and she walked in and lightly tapped Nathan on the shoulder. Nathan lifted his head slowly and looked the officer then waking up completely. The officer led Nathan to the hall where the discussed the details of the accident. She told him that a drunk driver hit them and he left the accident without any injury and that they would be pressing charges if their families would like. Nathan reentered the room. He walked to Haley who had taken his spot next to Peyton.

"It wasn't my fault," he said excitedly.

"I know," Haley said smiling. Haley got up to let Nathan take her spot and he sat down pulling Haley down with him and sat her on his lap. They fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N 2- Another chapter in As It Comes, please review!


	10. Normalcy

A/N- I haven't updated is like two weeks, I'm so sorry. I have been super busy, my Grandma has been in and out of the hospital and I have been hanging out with my friends more than usual and report cards are coming out soon and I have been to trying to raise my marks and all of that good stuff. I'm on spring break now so I'll try to update lots of the next week, and then update every Saturday again. It shall be fun.

As It Comes

Chapter 10

Normalcy

Two weeks had passed and Peyton was still in a deep sleep. Over the past two weeks the other four of the group had fallen into the repetition existence of going to school, listening to everyone talk about the "accident" and then going to the hospital to visit Peyton. The doctors said that there was no reason she shouldn't wake up it was all about when she would wake up. Brooke was probably taking everything the worst. She had fallen into a life of moping around, not being her cheery self. Nathan had found comfort within Haley, the pair had become inseparable. Lucas spent most of his time comforting Brooke. The boys somehow found time for basketball and Brooke kept cheering.

The four sat in Karen's Café pushing their small portions of food around there plate, it was the two week anniversary of the accident and Peyton still wasn't awake.

"Want to go to the hospital?" Haley asked. They had been sitting there in silence for ten minutes and they needed something to do other than let their minds wander.

"I don't know," Brooke replied looking up from her half eaten pancake. Karen's pancakes were usually gobbled down within in seconds if placed in front of Brooke but not today.

"What else is there to do?" Nathan mumbled.

"Maybe, we should try having some normalcy in our lives and we should do something fun, like the movies," Brooke countered.

"What's normal about one of our best friends being the hospital?" Haley spoke up.

"Nothing but I don't think we should be living in the shadows because she is," Brooke argued. This argument was a regular one for them lately, Nathan and Haley weren't moving on from the fact that Peyton might be in her coma for awhile, Lucas was trying to act the most normal and Brooke was moping around but she was trying to let her cheeriness shine through.

"Brooke, why don't we go the hospital for a hour and then go the one o'clock show at the movies," Lucas reasoned.

"Okay," Brooke said giving in.

The group finished what little of the food they wanted and left. The all had been at Nathan's that morning and had come to the café together in Nathan's SUV. The piled into his SUV together, Brooke and Lucas took the backseat and Haley rode shotgun. They got to Peyton's room and Larry, her dad, was sitting at her bedside.

"Larry," Brooke exclaimed, giving the man a large hug. "You're here." Larry had been notified about his daughter's condition but he had no way of coming in from sea sooner and he had finally arrived.

"Hi you guys," Larry said quietly. His eyes looking over each of his daughters friends, Brooke was dressed down, she was wearing a pair of Raven cheerleader sweats and Lucas' sweatshirt, Haley wore jeans and a tee- nothing out the ordinary, Nathan wore the ever present track suit, and Lucas wore jeans and one of his sweatshirts.

"Hey," Nathan said trying to be casual, he had only met Larry once since beginning to date Peyton and he knew that Nathan was driving that night.

"Nathan, I don't blame you," Larry spoke up, seeing the wariness in Nathan's eyes. "You guys got hit by a drunk driver; it had nothing to do with you."

"Okay," Nathan replied, taking his ever present seat next to Peyton pulling Haley onto his lap. Larry's eyes wandered to the two, he remembered that the pair used to date but that was forever ago.

"Peyton and Nathan are still together right?" Larry whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke nodded.

"Haley is just being there for him, its nothing, I have asked her so it's fine," Lucas spoke up over hearing Larry's question to Brooke.

"You both know that its not," Larry said, "but I don't really think Peyton should be with Nathan anyways so I don't care. If she is in a coma for months she has to expect him to move on, especially knowing the player that he is."

"I love how you are never around us but you know exactly what kind of person Nathan is," Brooke said smiling.

"Nathan is Brock Hamilton from when I was in high school," Larry said.

"And where is Brock now?" asked Brooke. She wanted to know where Nathan would be in twenty-five or so years.

"Married to one of his high school girlfriends, he has kids too, I saw him at my twenty year reunion, and he's a good guy."

"So why don't you think Peyton can't be that girl?" Brooke asked.

"Because they aren't enough alike and right now I can see Nathan with the girl who will be his real girlfriend, they just are going to be that couple, I can tell," Larry replied knowingly.

"Well we'll see," Lucas said, hoping Larry was right, if anyone could make Nathan into a better person it would be Haley.

Brooke and Lucas took their spot in the corner of the room sharing a chair and Larry sat on a chair on the other side of Peyton and held her hand. Time passed quickly and it was soon time for the movie, "Nate, Hales, it twelve thirty, we should leave for the movie," Brooke said quietly, looking up from her watch.

"Really," Haley said, "okay, let's go." She got up from Nathan's lap and grabbed her coat and Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas followed. Larry had fallen asleep so Brooke scribbled a quick note and told him to call or whatever. They made it the movie, once in the theatre they went to the middle row. The movie was funny, it was one of those if you start thinking it becomes really stupid but it was hilarious. The four friends piled out of the movie laughed and repeating the jokes to each other.

"Is this wrong?" Haley asked, after they got into the car.

"No, she would want it this way," Nathan said quietly.

"She would," Brooke piped up from the back seat.

"Okay, that's good," Haley said solemnly. She placed her hand the center console and Nathan placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her. Lucas and Brooke saw this and looked at each other knowingly.

A/N- I'll try to update soon. On Monday or maybe tomorrow, I have been having some writer's block about this story but I'll keep thinking about it.

Please review.


	11. Awoken

A/N- As things get worse at home I'm finding a dreamland here. I really appreciate the reviews and I'm sorry to all of you Pathan fans. I wasn't ready to write a Pathan story. They aren't there for me; it's going to be Naley. Thanks the Pathan readers for reading. I know nothing about anything medical. I'm pulling everything out of my ass.

As It Comes

Chapter Eleven

Awoken

A month of silence had passed, Peyton was still in her coma, and the group had moved on without her. They didn't have a choice. They'll weren't going to stop living their lives because of her, who knew when she would come awake from her sleep. Basketball season was coming to an end, everyone's distracting activity would no longer be there, and they would have to deal with Peyton once again. To everyone around them a relationship was blossoming between Nathan and Haley. They seemed to be ignorant to it, but everyone else could see the chemistry between the pair. Nathan's character had softened and most attributed this to Haley's guidance.

The school was a buzzing with the news of a school dance on Friday; most of the girls were desperate for a date. Everyone had been dressing up all week, making sure they looked their best. Brooke was relaxed, she had a boyfriend who was always there and had been extra supportive during this time of her friend being in the hospital. Peyton and Lucas were never really friends.

"Do you want this," said Lucas popping around Brooke's open locker door revealing a blue sparkly dance ticket.

"I thought you would never ask," Brooke said jokingly taking the ticket from his hands.

"I thought about asking another girl but I decided to go with my girlfriend," Lucas said, "did I make the right choice?"

"You sure did," Brooke replied stepping away from her locker and gave Lucas a kiss.

"Ew," Haley exclaimed as she approached Brooke's locker as her two best friends were in the beginning stages of a make-out session. "Too much PDA," Haley continued as she stepped between the two.

"But Lucas just invited me to tonight's dance," Brooke said attempted to justify her actions.

"So?" Haley said.

"Whatever, so are you going tonight?" Brooke said changing the subject.

"Considering that we went dress shopping over a week ago and I not going to waste my money," Haley said, "yeah."

"Crabby," Brooke said raising her one eyebrow and gave Lucas a look.

"I'm so not crabby, people are just all over me about Nathan," Haley said. "Like, does it look like we are going out?"

"Sometimes yeah," Brooke said not wanting to lie. Haley and Nathan had always had something between the whole time Brooke had known the pair there was something there but lately the small spark had ignited into a large flame.

"Really?" questioned Haley. She and Nathan had been spending a lot of time together but she thought it was because of Peyton and they were looking for happiness within each other.

"Yeah, sorry hun," Brooke said, "but you guys are giving off the couple vibe."

"Well I guess it's not a good thing we are going to the dance together and that he still has a girlfriend," Haley said.

"Yeah probably not but whatever happens is okay with us," Lucas said, "right Brooke?"

"Right Lucas, I'm not going to throw a class five fit if something happens this time I promise," Brooke said, glaring at Lucas. She knew he was referencing her freak-out over Peyton and Nathan.

"Well, nothing is going to happen so you don't have to worry about it," Haley explained.

"Nothing is going to happen with who?" asked Nathan as he approached the locker.

"No one," Haley said hastily, immediately blushing. "Brooke, let's go to your house and get ready for tonight."

"Okay," Brooke replied, grabbing her large black bag from her locker, gave Luke a quick kiss and followed Haley down the hall.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked after both girls were out of earshot.

"Nothing really, just gossip about you and Haley," Lucas said trying to downplay the event.

"Okay," Nathan said, not convinced by Lucas vague answer, "I have to go home."

"See you tonight," Lucas said as Nathan took off down the hall.

Brooke and Haley sat in Brooke's large room primping for the night's events. Haley had decided to style her long blonde hair into loose waves. She had bought a emerald green knee length dress that was modestly low cut. The dress played off Haley's body perfectly. Brooke was wearing a red strapless dress that gathered at one hip and was clipped with a jewel incrusted pin. Her hair was styled into a loose bun at the nap of her neck, her recently inquired bangs were side parted and loose bits of hair hung loosely around her face.

"So what do you think?" asked Brooke giving Haley a three-sixty look at her outfit.

"I think your eyelashes are incredibly long," Haley said, Brooke's eyelashes look as thought they might attack someone.

"They are false," she whispered back, "don't tell." Brooke brought a single finger to her own lips and looked at Haley.

"Oh, good trick," Haley said nodding her head, "what me? Am I looking good?"

"Looking great!" replied Brooke.

The girls finished getting ready and met the guys at the gym at precisely seven o'clock. Both Lucas and Nathan were looking gorgeous, of course. When the girls stepped out of the car, their dates took their hands and led them into the gym. When the four entered the gym, the room was buzzing, Nathan Scott was at the dance with Haley James. Nathan and Haley left Brooke and Lucas and went to the drink table to get a drink.

"Brooke!" exclaimed Bevin, a good friend of Brooke's, "Are Nathan and Haley together?"

"Bevin, you can stop that rumor right now, they are friends," Brooke said emphasizing the word friends.

"Okay, no need to get bitchy," Bevin said taken off-guard by Brooke reaction.

"Sorry Bev, I'm just sick of hearing about them," Brooke apologized.

"Okay, I'll spread the word to lay off the Nathan and Haley rumors."

Rest of the night went fairly smoothly there, of course, was crying girls and all of the typical drama but the night itself went smoothly for the group of four friends. The last song of the night was playing, it was a slow one. Lucas and Brooke were dancing and so were Nathan and Haley. Being the most popular people in school they took center floor.

"Is this wrong we are having fun even though she's not here?" Brooke asked Lucas, yet again worrying about Peyton.

"Yes, this is how it's supposed to be," Lucas replied.

"Okay," Brooke said resting her head on Lucas' shoulder, "thanks for being here for me."

"I will always be here for you," Lucas replied.

"Luke, you don't even know how much you mean to me," Brooke continued.

"Oh my god, look!" exclaimed a voice from the bleachers. Heads turned and everyone looked and the two people broke apart. "Nathan and Haley kissed!"

Nathan and Haley looked around.

"We shouldn't have done that," Haley said, breaking completely apart from Nathan, "you are still dating Peyton."

"She's in a coma," Nathan argued.

"But still," Haley said running away. The kiss had just happened, they were dancing and talking at the same time and he kissed her. They had kissed many a times before, but this one was different. This kiss was more loving and meaningful than it had ever been in the earlier years. Haley ran to her car, she opened the door and put the keys into the ignition and drove towards the hospital. She arrived at the hospital way after visiting hours but she ran to the emergency entrance.

"Can I please get upstairs to see my best friend, she is in a coma, but I need to see her," Haley pleaded to the guard who was standing at the hall leading to the regular part of the hospital.

"Sorry, ma'am," he replied, "that won't be possible."

"Please," she continued to plead, she quickly read his badge, "please Officer Miller. She is my best friend and I have to see her."

"Twenty minutes," he said giving into Haley's sad eyes.

"Thank you so much," Haley exclaimed. Haley rushed to the elevator and ran to Peyton's room. She sat down in the chair beside Peyton. "I know you can't probably hear me but I'm have to tell you this, I kissed Nathan tonight, everyone tells me it's okay because you are like this but I still think it's wrong and I had to confess to you."

"Haley, its okay," a voice carried from the door.

"No it's not," Haley replied, "She is still your girlfriend."

"Haley, what if she is like this for years, I'm not going to wait around," Nathan tried to reason.

"But it has only been two months," Haley said beginning to cry. "Only two months and we are like this again. We can never time anything."

"I know, but she would understand," Nathan said, "even Larry told Lucas and Brooke that he saw us coming, me and you."

"He did?"

"Yes, that's what Lucas told me tonight."

"Still, it has only been two months, it's too soon," Haley said trying to gain her composure.

"Let things happen, we were drawn together, let it be," Nathan said, tugging on Haley's hand attempting to pull her towards him.

"No," Haley said refusing to give into Nathan's charms.

"Everything happens for a reason," Nathan said, "and as terrible as it sounds maybe the accident was meant to bring us together, bring both of us happiness, can you imagine that?"

"I can but I don't want to," Haley said smiling slightly, "Peyton's my friend and I feel like I'm cheating on her."

"Let the chips fall where they do," Nathan said mysteriously. "I want to be with you, can it get any easier?"

"No," Haley said allowing herself to fall into Nathan's arms. Nathan wiped Haley's tears from her face using his thumb and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"It will be okay," Nathan said reassuringly. "We'll take it slow."

"Okay," Haley said, "but we have to get out of here, I'm guessing the guard gave you twenty minutes too."

"He's friends with my dad; we have as much time as want."

"Well, I want to leave," Haley said beginning to pull Nathan towards the door.

"Okay," he said. He rested his hand on the small of her back and they walked towards the door.

"What happened?" a voice called from the bed.

"Peyton!" exclaimed Haley.

"Hales, what happened?" Peyton cried from her bed. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Calm down, Peyt," Haley said, "it's going to be okay." Haley rang the buzzer on Peyton's beside.

Haley had decided was okay to be Nathan and proving her wrong, Peyton woke up. She and Nathan were on pause now; if they would ever be together now. Everything that had that night was changed by the single moment. Peyton's awakening should have been a happy moment but with day's events it also brought sadness.

A/N 2- Please review!


	12. The Anger

A/N- So I know I haven't updated in over a month but please keep reading. The updates will get closer together now but One Tree Hill is over for the season and I need to get my One Tree Hill fix somewhere. Check out my profile for why I haven't been updating, it's all there.

As It Comes

Chapter Twelve

The Anger

"What happened," Peyton said impatiently as the doctor did a quick examine. Peyton looked around, Lucas and Brooke were here now and they were all dressed up too. "What is going on, you guys," Peyton said. They all looked at the doctor.

"Peyton, this may be hard to take, but two months ago you were hit by a drunk driver. Do you remember any of that?"

"I remember being at Tim's party and Kady was there and she was mad about me and Nathan and that's about where it ends," Peyton said slowly.

"From what I have been told that's pretty much what happened earlier that night," the doctor said.

"So what do I do?" Peyton said as she played with ends of her hair, "I have been sleeping for two months!" Peyton was starting to get angry. She began to look around the room at her friends. "Where you guys at a dance?"

"Yeah," Brooke said softly. "It's nice to see you."

"Brooke!" Peyton said excitedly, "I haven't seen you in two months." Peyton joked.

"Well I guess I am just going have to catch you up on all of the gossip then," Brooke said with a great smile on her face.

Peyton let her eyes wander the room, her eyes settled on Nathan and Haley. Haley was leaning in towards Nathan and he had his hand on the small of her back. The pair was looking at each with a look in their eyes. "Brooke," Peyton whispered, tapping her friend lightly on the forearm.

"Nate, Hales," Lucas said quickly noticing Peyton's watchful eyes. The separated and looked at Lucas then to Peyton.

"It wasn't a dream," Peyton whispered to herself.

"What wasn't a dream?" Brooke said looking up at Nathan and raising her eyebrow.

"Nathan and Haley kissing in that chair over there," Peyton said pointing to the chair in the corner. It was when she was waking up. She saw them in the chair talking but she couldn't hear them and then they kissed.

"Peyton, we didn't mean for anything to happen but it just did and we didn't know when you would wake up and…" Haley said walking towards Peyton's bed.

"No!" Peyton said beginning to cry lightly, "you are one of my best friends and he was my boyfriend, you can't do this to me."

"Peyton there is no way to explain it," Nathan said grabbing her hand. She pulled it away quickly.

"Leave," Peyton yelled and pointed her hand towards the door, "Both of you."

"Peyton," Haley said.

"Leave," Peyton said giving Haley a look daring her to try to stay.

"Okay," Haley said, "Just so you know, I didn't want to hurt you and we all were told to move on with our lives."

"It doesn't matter to me, please leave."

"See you guys," Nathan said as he and Haley left the room. Nathan and Haley walked quietly to the door and then to their cars.

"Nate, I told you this would happen," Haley said angrily.

"Haley, you know that Peyton and I wouldn't have lasted anyways," Nathan said.

"Still, she is one of my best friends and I betrayed her like no other," Haley said crying.

"Come here," Nathan said pulling her into a hug. They just stood there for a few minutes. "Hales, can we still have us?"

"Not right now," Haley said letting some tears fall from her eyes.

"Okay," Nathan said allowing Haley to have her space.

"My parent's aren't home want to come over for a little, just to hang out," Haley said.

"Sure, but you do realize it is like one in the morning," Nathan said.

"Yeah but after the night we have had I don't know if I can sleep," Haley retorted with a half-smile.

"I'll call my parents and say I am spending the night at a friend's and we can stay up all night talking, okay." Nathan flipped open his cell phone and dialed his own house number.

"Hello," mumbled Dan into the phone.

"Hey, it's Nate. I am going to stay at a friend's tonight."

"Where are you?" Dan said slowly waking from his sleep.

"At the hospital, Peyton woke up."

"Okay, where were you before that?"

"The dance, you know all of this," Nathan said annoyed.

"I remember," Dan said, "be home tomorrow by nine so we can train for a bit."

"Whatever," Nathan said flipping his phone shut. "Let's go, Hales."

"Did you guys know about Haley and Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"They just happened tonight, but they have had a thing lately, but yes we did know," Brooke said.

"Really?" asked Peyton. She was truly surprised that their relationship.

"Peyton, you have to admit even you thought those two would get back together eventually," Lucas said; when the pair had broken up the first time they all had thought they would eventually get back together. It seemed to be in the stars.

"That was before he was my boyfriend."

"Peyton, you were asleep, we didn't know when you would wake up," Lucas said, "you can't be mad at him for moving on when his girlfriend was in a coma, it's not fair."

"So you are going to side with them, thanks a lot," Peyton said angrily, "who are you going to side with Brooke?"

"There is no reason we have to choose sides, we have always had a messed up group, and we have always dated each other, why should it matter now?" Brooke said.

"I can't believe it, you guys are siding with him," Peyton exclaimed. "He started dating another girl while I was in a coma, not just another girl, one of my best friends."

"Peyton, we can't explain it, but did you really expect your relationship to last with Nathan, he is known for his two second relationships," Brooke tried to reason.

"You guys have to leave now too," Peyton demanded, "I can't be around any of you. By the way where is my dad?"

"Out to sea, I guess you are pushing away the only people here for you," Brooke said bitterly.

"Come on, Brooke," Lucas said grabbing her hand, "let's leave her alone."

Peyton lay back on her hospital bed. She was wearing one of those ugly hospital gowns, her hair was a disaster and she had no one. She had pushed everyone away and she was all alone.

A/N- Please review. I need some help making a fight that Brucas can break up in. I want them to break up and then get back together so if you have any ideas worth sharing. Email me or message me. 


	13. Moving On

A/N- So, like oh my god. I have not updated in forever, seriously like two months. I am so sorry. I haven't had much time for anything because my marks were super bad from when my grandma was sick so I really had to work on them and I have been spending lots of time with my best friend because she is leaving on Sunday and it's very sad. Thanks for the reviews from like two months ago. This story is the sequel to a story about my life so sometimes I'm not in the mood to write about because it brings up old memories and stuff. I finished my second story like a month ago and that's another reason I haven't updated here, I just wanted to get _Turn Around _finished. Okay here's the next chapter. Please review because I am getting to a point where if I don't get reviews I don't really have the heart to keep writing.

As It Comes

Chapter Thirteen

Moving On

Haley walked up the front steps of her house to a large green door. She opened her small silver clutch and began looking for her keys. Her hand touched many objects and finally settled on the cool metals that were her keys. She slid the keys into the slot and the door opened. "Nate, c'mon," Haley said impatiently as Nathan lingered at his SUV for some reason or another.

"Coming," Nathan yelled back as he finally found what he was looking for, his cell phone. Nathan ran up to the front of the house and into the door that Haley had left open. "Hales?" Nathan called lightly into the house forgetting that her parents weren't home.

"In the kitchen," Haley's light voice replied. Nathan walked into the kitchen to find Haley pouring a cup of coke for her and root beer for him. "Here you go," Haley said pushing the cool cup towards Nathan who had sat down at the end of the counter.

"Tonight has been strange, eh?" Nathan said as he took a drink of is root beer.

"Very much so," Haley replied. Nathan had been hoping for a more of an answer.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "So do you want to do anything?"

"We can play video games; my dad has a lot of them. He is kind of obsessed and apparently he has a pretty fancy game system, I don't really know," Haley said. "It's in the family room downstairs."

"Okay," Nathan said popping out of his seat. Haley led him towards the stairs that lead to the basement. Once they reached the basement Haley settled in one of the bean bag chairs sitting up close to the TV and let Nathan deal with video games. "So what do you want to play?" Nathan asked casually.

"Um, I really suck but I am the best at the race car games," Haley said.

"Okay then," Nathan said as he slid a disk into the game console and handed Haley a controller and took his place beside her. "You're going down, Haley James," Nathan joked.

"Not really going to argue with that one," Haley said laughing. Nathan watched Haley as she played. She moved with the car and moved her hands as if that was helping. She looked just so cute and young. "What are looking at?" Haley said breaking Nathan's trace.

"Just you," Nathan said quietly.

"Stop," Haley said raising her eyebrows and giving Nathan punch in the shoulder.

"Okay," Nathan replied giving his attention to the game again. Haley and Nathan continued to play over and over again. Nathan was not really paying attention and Haley was trying to hardest and she finally beat him.

"I won! I won!" Haley taunted Nathan as she drove across the finish line with her car and Nathan was far back.

"It only took you like fifty tries," Nathan said smirking.

"Shut up," Haley squealed. She jumped on to him and began to punch him, forgetting all of the tension between them. Her fake anger finally finished and she was left sitting on top of Nathan with nowhere to go.

"Hales," Nathan said in an almost whisper.

"Don't," Haley said.

"Too late," Nathan said smirking and reached up towards her and kissed her. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," Nathan said as the pair broke apart.

"You shouldn't have done that," Haley whispered.

"But I wanted to," replied Nathan. Haley reached towards him and kissed him.

The next morning, Peyton lied by herself in the room, the white blank walls looking back at her. Her boyfriend was going out with one of her best friends, and her other best friend was siding with Haley. She was alone. Her own father wasn't even here when she woke up. Of course he was on another one of his jobs. As always she was alone. Peyton was completely sure why she was so mad about Nathan and Haley she could see where they were coming from and like Lucas said she had seen Nathan and Haley getting back together since the day they broke up. Peyton turned onto her side and began to cry.

Jake sat on his couch in his living room, Nikki had left. She was pregnant with his child and she left. Jake casually flipped through the channels in the TV. Finally something caught his eye. A picture of Peyton Sawyer in the top of the screen as the TV reporter spoke, "A few months ago, we reported a car accident involving two teenagers, boyfriend and girlfriend Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Mr. Scott escaped the accident without injury while Miss. Sawyer was left in a coma in the hospital, we are happy to report to you today that Peyton Sawyer has awoken from her two month sleep. Doctors say she is doing well and has minimal memory loss." Jake looked at the screen for a few seconds while the weather for the day was presented, Jake was in shock. He and Peyton hadn't really been close but everyone was impatiently waiting for to awake. Jake grabbed his coat and keys and went to the hospital.

Lydia and Jimmy James slowly opened the door to their house. The lights were on. Haley was a freak about saving money by not leaving lights on. "Haley?" Lydia called into the house.

"Maybe she is still asleep," Jimmy told his wife seeing the worry on her face.

"Hopefully," Lydia replied as she walked up the stairs towards Haley's room.

"Wait!" Jimmy called to his wife, "I hear noise coming from the basement." The pair made their way to the basement to find their daughter wrapped in the arms of Nathan Scott as the TV spoke of the awakening of seventeen year old, Peyton Sawyer.

"Haley James!" Lydia yelled. Haley opened her eyes slowly to see her parents staring at her and Nathan on the floor. Haley immediately stood up pushing Nathan away from and waking him up in the process.

"Hi Mom and Dad," Haley said slowly. "I can explain."

"Sure," Lydia said rolling her eyes.

A/N- So there it is. I know it's kinda short and sorry for no Brucas. I didn't know how to fit them into this chapter. Please review!


End file.
